


The Hottest Dumpster Fire

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus Hargreeeves x male!reader, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Peg Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A collection of (mostly smutty) Klaus Hargreeves x reader fanfics.*=18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. *Look At You! (Fem!Reader)

You heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind you in between the smacking of your lips and giggling. Alone now in Klaus's childhood bedroom, he pulled you closer by your waist and held you there as he smiled in between kisses.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes in the hazy bliss of the moment. You could practically feel your hormones and the chemicals flowing through you. Klaus's cold fingers ran up your sides as he pulled up the fabric of your shirt. He pulled the fabric up over your head and threw it aside, standing and staring for a long moment before folding his arms behind his head as he gazed at you. He whistled playfully before he moved his hands back down to your body. You pulled him in for another sloppy make out by the back of his neck.

Before you knew it, your shoes were kicked off, your pants laid there on the floor with your shirt. Klaus practically threw your bra aside once he got it off in a lust-fueled fit. He lips had made their way to your neck where they kiss and sucked and nibbled as you lay down on the bed. His fingers dragged your underwear down your legs as he leaned upon his knees to get a good look at you. He shook his head with a pleased smile.

"Oooohhh look at you!" He cooed before dragging his hands flatley over your thighs, torso, and breasts. He took in deep breaths as he caressed your figure.

"Don't tease me." You chuckled as you pushed him up slightly by his chest.

"Oh....I'll show you teasing." He whispered with those crazed eyes and voice of his. He started to slink down your body until he reached between your legs. From there, he spread them wide and watched you as he inched closer and closer to you. He licked his lips before turning his attention to your clit, where he stuck his tongue out and very gently flicked the sensitive flesh. You shut your eyes and gave a satisfying moan as he leaned closer and started licking you with the flat surface of his tongue.

Your head started to spin as he wrapped his arms around your thighs to hold you still as he played with your clit. He worked you closer and closer until your chest started to heave and you ran your fingers through his messy hair. You were so very close until he pulled away with a loud smack. He let go of you and sat back upon his knees and watched your squirm for a minute.

"Goddamn, it Klaus." You huffed under him. He giggled happily before he finally stripped himself down completely. He then hopped back over you and kissed your neck again as he rubbed himself against your wet entrance. He gave a soft moan as he slid deep inside. You let out a small gasp as your hands wrapped around his torso. Your eyes rolled back into your head as he started to thrust, working you to a steady rhythm as he left hickey after hickey on the supple flesh of your neck and chest. He gave small moan whenever you moaned his name.

You felt yourself tighten, your eyes roll back in your head as your nails gently dig into the flesh of his back. A loud whimper escapes your lips as you start to peak. Until suddenly its all gone. It sends a cruel shiver down your spine and your muscles feel tight, fatigued, and frustrated. You open your eyes and find Klaus giggling and panting as he watches you lean up in response.

"What the fuck, I-" before you finish the sentence, he has leaned down once again to your sopping wet flesh and gives a loud slurp before licking back up. "Ah!" You shout, your entire body is sensitive and on edge, and he knows it.

"Hehe don't shout too loud, or someone might hear." He flashes a cheeky wink before going back down on you, driving you utterly mad. You lean your head back, your body supported by your elbows as you shake with pleasure and anticipation.

"Why are you being so mean?" You whine. He ran his hands across your thighs and gently scratches down them before he sits back up. He takes another deep breath before coming back down over you as he inhales.

"I just want to savior you." He looks up at you as he pauses to take one of your nipples in his mouth, and sucks. "Is that so wrong?" He asks with a fake pout as he grinds his cock against you once again. You moan pathetically as you wrap your arms around him once again, holding him close in need and desperation. He slides inside you again with ease before he starts to fuck you. Harder this time.

"Fuck..uh...mh Klaus." You whimper as he rocks his hips back and forth.

"Ah yeah, that's it baby." He grunts as he leans in closer to plant a sweet kiss on your lips. You're so close, you cling to you, afraid he'll pull away again. You wrap your legs around him to keep him close. "F-Fuck Y/N." He croaks as his thrusts get faster and faster. You're so close, you're shaking. Finally, your muscles release and relax. The pleasure of your orgasm washes over you as you cum. You lighten your grip on Klaus, only to have him pull out as he pants and quivers. He strokes himself desperately a few times before he cums all over your belly and chest.

You take a long moment to catch your breath. Klaus runs a hand through his hair as he pants and stares down at you with heavy eyelids.

"I should get you some tissue." He states before standing and walking to his dresser counter where he plucks a few from a box. You watch his naked form in the glow of the aftermath. Klaus nonchalantly walks back and begins to wipe you clean before crumpling the tissues and throwing them away. When you notice that you're watching him, he pauses. He looks at you, looks away, and looks back. "What? Is there some on my face?"

"Haha no! I just like you, that's all." He gives a sweet smile and nods his head back and forth comedically.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I like...you!" And with the last you, he pokes your belly, and then he does it again and again until he's tickling you. Producing screams and laughter from you until he stops to lie down beside you. Its a sweet moment between the two of you. The afterglow always is.


	2. *Wild Ride (Fem!Reader)

Klaus had a funny way of telling you he was feeling on the subside. He would have this habit of acting similar to a sad puppy. Sure, Klaus was always a Lil sub and femme, but the sexual side always started with something very specific. For example, Klaus would often stuff his face into the crook of your neck and then proceed to plant very sweet and gentle kisses across your flesh. His hands would very slowly creep up your arms until they reached your shoulders. At this point, you would drag your hands down his chest and rest then on his hips. He loves it when you hold him by his hips. It makes him feel safe.

This night in particular, Klaus was feeling very vulnerable and needy. It started, at your desk. Where you sat and tried your best to finish some leftover work. You heard the footsteps enter your shared room, but they stopped very suddenly. You paused and listened. When you heard nothing you asked,

"Klaus?"

"Yes, sunshine?" He cooed. He reached his hands around the chair and rested them firmly on your shoulders. He leaned forward and rested his chin on your shoulder where he kissed your cheek.

"Are you about ready for bed?" You asked. Klaus took a deep breath before he stood back up, and then took a few steps before swinging his leg around you so he sat down in your lap. Your hands instinctually sat on in hips.

"Not really." He was already half-naked, nothing but a pair of briefs decorated with eccentric colors and patterns. If that wasn't distracting enough, what laid beneath was. A smile stretched across your lips as you ran your hands down his thighs, back up and then down to his ass. You groped him as you watched him from above. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of pleasure as you run your fingers over his flesh.

"Is someone a little sensitive today?" You asked. Klaus nodded with a small whimper before looking back down at you with a lust-filled gaze. "Well sweetheart, it looks like you'll be keeping me away from my work."

"Oh! You and your work!" Klaus huffed like a frustrated housewife, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Klaus relaxed and nodded again. You pulled him a little closer to gently kiss and nibble his neck before harshly slapping his ass. It made him jump and whimper with glee. "I'll have to punish you."

Klaus made his way to bed a little too quickly. He laid down on his back while you removed the rope from the bottom drawer of the bedside table. Klaus watched you straddle him to keep him down as you leaned over to tie his wrists to the headboard of your bed. He tried to pull out of them to test it, but at this point, you had gotten too good for him to break free. Where you sat, you could already feel his bulge grow against your ass.

You pulled yourself off of him and proceeded to rummage through the bottom drawer where you kept all your toys and other dirty artifacts. Finally, you removed a bottle of lube and placed it firmly on the bedside table.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a fake sense of fear, playing along as he loved to do. You smiled as you finished getting completely undressed. You didn't answer until you finally pulled out the belt and dildo.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless." Klaus's eyes practically lit up. You strapped the belt and dildo onto yourself before climbing back over him on the bed. You leaned over and gave him a password and heated kiss before you sat up again. Adjusting yourself so the cock strapped to you sat at his lips. "Go on." You told him. He looked up at you with his big eyes as he licked his lips and parted them slowly. You loved how sweet and vulnerable he looked as he took in the head, and began sucking and licking. Soon, his was bobbing his head up and down, taking in as much as he could until you placed your hand st the back of his head and pressed it all the way down to the base. He made a muffled made as he stayed there for a moment, looking up at you once again. Finally, you pulled it out and away, leaving a string of spit running down his chin. "Fuck, you're practically bursting out of these, aren't you?" You asked as you sat between his legs and saw his struggling boner in his underwear.

"Mmhm." He moaned. You placed a hand st the visible based and ran it across his twitching length. He let out a sharp breath as he closed his eyes. You smiled and finally pulled them off and down his legs. His cock sprung free almost enthusiastically if you could call a dick enthusiastic. Klaus's almost always was. Especially when he was being teased and dominated. You took it in your hand and stroked it a few times before running your thumb across the tip a few times. You felt a small amount of precum leak from it.

You looked up at him, his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed, enjoying your touch. He opened them and looked down at you when you removed your hand, curiously watching you. You took the bottle of lube and poured a small amount in your hand before snaking your fingers down to his ass. Klaus's eyes trailed back up to the ceiling where he then closed them as you inserted one of your fingers inside. He gave a content moan as you began to finger him with a second. He bent his knees and spread them to give you more room.

"Ready?" You asked him. He smiled and gave a nod, his eyes still closed. You poured lube across the dildo and stroked it a few times before positioning it at his entrance. You slowly pressed in, which made his jaw drop.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuck." He gasped as you pressed further and further into him until you reached the base. You stayed still from just a moment before you started to move. Slowly thrusting in and out of him as he gave soft moans and whimpers. "Fuck, baby." He moaned and you started to move faster, harder. Finally getting into the motion as you started to fuck him. He held his legs up higher for you to get deeper, hitting his G-spot. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moaned your name loudly. "Oh god, yes!" He cried as you slammed your hips into his ass. At one point reached to scratched down his thighs which made him hiss with pleasure. "Oh oh I'm gonnna- mmgh I'm gonna cum!" He cried. You pulled back quickly, pulling out of him and sitting above as you watched him groan and squirm uncomfortably.

"Not just yet, darling." You unstrapped the belt and tossed it aside on the bed. Klaus watched you with a small pout before he bit his lip and gave another satisfied moan as you pressed a buttplug into him. You the poured lube on his cock, stroking him a few times before straddling him once again. This time, sliding his cock deep inside of you as you gave a small moan of pleasure. You started bouncing on him, slowly rocking your hips on him.

"Ohhh god, that's good." He grunted as you rode him. "That's it, fuck me" He practically shouted. You held out your hand wrapped it around his neck. He gave a small chuckle as you choked him gently. You panted and moan uncontrollably as you fucked him, rocking the mattress against the wall so it made a repeated creaking sound. You felt warmth rush over your body as you got closer and closer. Klaus started to struggle against his restraints. Normally, when you rode him he loved to hold you and feel you. But not he was unable to, and it annoyed him more than anything else.

"Oh fuck." You moaned loudly as you continued to ride him. He gazed up at you and watched you, your eyes closed, pleasure and need flowing through your veins.

"Yes baby cum, cum on my cock." He encouraged, the closer he got, the more he broke the character from foreplay. The more he just needed and wanted to release. Your jaw dropped as your orgasm washed over you, pushing Klaus closer to his as he threw his head back. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he came shortly after you. You sat there panting for a moment, thoroughly spent. You lifted yourself off of Klaus and fell down beside him. He huffed with a giggle.

"Mh, I needed that." You smiled.

"Me too." Klaus panted with a satisfied smile. "Say, would you mind?"

"Oh yeah." You untied him, cleaning and tossing all used items back inside the drawer before closing it, and plopping back into bed. Klaus snuggled up to you, giving you a sweet kiss.

"Mmh. You're so good to me." He cooed.

"You're good to me." You smiled back before sharing another loving kiss.


	3. *Lookin' Good! (Fem!Reader)

Usually, Klaus loved shopping. It was just a fun creative thing for him he enjoyed and much of the friendship aspect of your relationship developed during it. Sometimes it was rummaging through swap meets, yard sales, and thrift stores. But today you were wandering around a loud and busy mall.

You strolled along the busy stretch of building hand in hand, casually looking at stores as you passed by. Klaus swung his arm back a forth with your hand so you both swung like two children. You took no note, it was just Klaus entertaining himself as he thought and walked with you.

Suddenly, Klaus noticed a few people starring as they walked past. Originally he didn't pay it any attention, people stared at him all the time, nothing new. Maybe it was his crop top or dramatically patterned pants? But as more and more people started to look, he noticed they weren't starring at him. He looked over at you and smiled to himself. It always made Klaus a little giddy to see you with an energetic smile, comfortable and content. He watched you as you bounced along as you walked beside him.

Klaus was not the jealous type, in fact, he thought it cute when someone else flirted with you. And if he was honest, he was proud to have you, he would show you off to the world if he could. He adores you. But as he watched you, he looked past your shoulders and down your curves. How had he not noticed this before you left the house? Your clothes embraced your curves, your body absolutely perfectly. It made him swoon a little. No wonder people were starring, you were the very image of sex!

You noticed him staring, and turned to look back with a sweet smile. Oh, how you made his heart race. Klaus squeezed your hand and threw his shoulder into yours playfully with a smile. The two of you stopped walking, he paused and pointed over to the lingerie and underwear shop beside the two of you.

"What about this one?" He asked. You know that wasn't a real question, Klaus would pull you in there whether you wanted to or not.

"I don't need anything from here." You chuckled.

"Oh nonsense, you could always use a few more frills for fun!" He hooked an arm around your neck and tugged you through. Thankfully, the store of fairly quiet. Nothing but a few employees and a handful of customers. So Klaus was free to rampage through with you, picking what he pleased.

"Do you even know my size?" You asked as he plucked a rather skimpy piece from the rack.

"Know your size? Have a little more faith in me, will you?" He laughed off your concern. "Aw cmon now!" He pulled a very classic slip from a counter. "You don't have one of these!"

"Doesn't mean I need one."

"Well, I would love to see you in it....this too." He held up another piece, which made purely of lace and string. You cringed.

"Fine, then if I try these on, I get to dress you up in whatever I want next."

"Deal!" He said that way too fast. You reluctantly took the two hangers and the two of you walked to the back of the dressing room. Klaus watched as you closed the door behind you and he leaned against the doors on the opposite side. He looked over and noticed another man leaning against the doors close by, presumably waiting for his girlfriend as well. He looked over and gave a casual nod.

"Ready?" You asked from inside.

"Oh yes!" Klaus cheered. He watched as you slowly opened the door to reveal your body covered in nothing but thin string, straps, and lace. Klaus looked you up and down with a goody grin plastered across his face. You made him go weak in the knees.

"Like it?" You gave a playful turn and turned back to see Klaus with an elbow supported on a folded arm, his mouth covered by his hand as his lust-filled eyes watched you.

"Try the other one." He mumbled. You chuckled at him as you closed the door behind you and began to get undressed once again. Klaus stood there patiently with a growing pain in his stomach and a growing erection. He looked over to the man who stood close by and noticed that his eyes were still plastered on the door of your dressing room. He'd been watching you, and he continued until you closed the door. He only looked away when he noticed Klaus looking at him.

At first, there was a part of Klaus that urged him to start a fight. Defend your honor! But that plan was foiled when this man's girlfriend left the dressing room, dragging him along. It made Klaus's heart pound in his chest. The other half of him said something along the lines of, "yeah, that's all mine. Jealous?" He loved knowing he was your one and your only. The only man that had all that.

You opened the door dressed in the classic slip that cut off less than halfway down your thigh to show maximum leg. Klaus starred for a little while as you stood there, confused.

"Klaus, you okay hun?" You asked him finally. His eyes shot back up to yours. Then, he looked back to find the rest of the dressing room empty. He lifted himself from the doors he leaned on and moved towards you. "Klaus-" you managed out before he leaned in for a much-needed kiss. It melted all stress away from him and filled his lungs with desire. Soon, he had gently pushed you back into the dressing room and locked the door behind him. His hands were around your hips, pulling you towards him as he continued to kiss you passionately.

The heaving breathing and panting started soon after as he reached down and threw the slip above your head before he threw it aside.

"Klaus- we're- we can't." You struggled to whisper between kisses.

"I need you." He moaned into your neck as he left kisses and gentle bites. He reached down and grabbed your ass. "I need you." He almost growled as he got more and more worked up. He pressed you up against the wall and groped your breasts as he ground his hips against your desperately. You could deny him. He would have left the room without a second thought but, the way he moaned into your neck, the way he kissed you, the more you wanted him. He reached down and unbuckled his pants before throwing them down to his ankles. He licked his fingers before reaching back down to you. He ran his fingers against your clit a few times, just to make you squirm before inserting his fingers. He curled them, hitting you perfectly, making you moan.

"Fuck..klaus." You whispered, closing your eyes and throwing your head back against the wall. He pulled his fingers out to throw them into his mouth and suck on them before giving you another passionate kiss. He pulled you closer to him and then had you bend over so you rested your hands on the bench of the small dressing room. He ran his hands down your back from your shoulder before he adjusted himself at your entrance. He slowly pushed himself deep inside, making you give a soft moan as you bit your bottom lip.

He held you by your hips and pumped himself in and out of you at a steady pace. He threw his head back and moaned, before looking back down at you. He heard your moans the way you slapped against him. You made him crazy. Soon, as his thrusts got faster and faster, he leaned forward and rested his head on your shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your torso as he fucked you, making your eyes roll in the back of your head.

"Oh fuck, look at this hot body of yours. And it's all mine. You're all mine." He grunted as he groped you.

"F-Fuck. I'm gonna cum." You hissed as he fucked you. Klaus smiled as you moaned, pounding into you until he realized he too was close. He felt you twitch around him, and cum on his cock. It was all so overwhelming, he pulled out, and came all over your back in a fit.

"Ohhohoho....fuck." He panted as he shuffled back and started to come down from his high. He helped you clean up before quickly getting dressed to run out of the store. But before you turned to leave, Klaus pulled you back to give you one sweet final kiss. He adores you.


	4. *Makeup (Fem!Reader)

Klaus had been sober for a while now. He started detoxing shortly after you started dating. Consider it something of proof of his dedication, his ability to follow through. And so the first few months were solid. No drinking, no drugs, Klaus was pulling through.

But one fateful night, you heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living room of your small one-room apartment. Home alone, you woke with a start. You listened, reaching for a baseball bat underneath your bed. You heard shuffling, mumbling. Your heart and head raced in absolute fear. No one is ever really prepared to deal with a break-in. Especially not you.

So with a bat in hand, you slowly peak out into the pitch back living room from the bedroom door. You can faintly make out one lone figure as it shuffled through space, an object in hand that is indistinguishable. You get the nerve to slowly creep out of the room and make your way down the hall, watching the silhouette in the darkness as it appears to analyze the object in hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD MOTHERFUCKER, I'VE GOT A WEAPON!" You barked, flipping on the bright living room light before rearing back reading to swing.

It took a second, but soon you were met with a pair of bright green eyes, red and wide with panic. They gazed up at you before they blinked and the figure stood from his crouched position. Klaus shook his hands above his head, tangled in the wire leading from the wall to a lamp which he held.

"Goddamn it, Klaus." You groaned, tired and annoyed.

"I didn't mean to wake you! I just..." he fumbled with the wire, "tripped!" You watched him as he struggled to get free and suddenly fell against the couch with a loud thud.

"Jesus Christ, are you feeling okay? What's going-" you stopped as you leaned down to help him up. The stench of alcohol hit you, hard. You froze. "Are you Drunk!?" You shouted.

"No! Huh! Nu-No!" He shuffled through his words as he stood. "Just a little buzz is all!"

"Just a buzz!? Klaus, you're plastered!" You stood and started to stomp off in rage back to your shared bedroom.

"Wait, baby- oh C' mon don't be mad!" He followed behind you with lead feet before meeting you at the bedroom door. He held it open and gently reached out to hold your arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" You pulled away. Klaus paused and watched you with sad brows and a pout.

"It was just a few drinks."

"What the fuck Klaus, I thought you were sober!"

"I am sober!"

"What the fuck am I to you!? Am I fucking joke!? Is that all I am?"

"No! No of course, not baby, you're—you're my everything, sunshine, you know that!"

"Do I!?" You shouted back, chesting heaving with rage as starred at him. Your eyes beginning to water. Klaus sighed and hung his head low.

"It was just-"

"Stop that! Stop fucking saying that. Because "just a few drinks" turns into a few more. And then it turns into more, and more, and then it coke, and then its-its-" you panted as tears ran down your face a neck. You backed up into your room as Klaus followed you with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted. Klaus very rarely got angry, and he certainly wasn't an angry drunk. You watched him in silence for a long moment as you panted in your state of desperation and rage. Klaus looked at you, and the way you looked, red eyes and cheeks as tears ran down your face. It broke his heart. He wanted to wipe them away, to hold you in his arms and kiss you until you giggled that sweet giggle of yours. He wanted you intimately.

And so, in his now slightly sobered state after the yelling, Klaus lunged for you. You watched as he arms swung around you and his lips crashed into yours like magnets, perfect. He held you so close and lovingly, you melted. You gave into him willingly and held him close to you as if you were going to lose him. He kissed you with such passion it sent a shiver down your spine as you panted between kisses. You practice crashed into the bed, Klaus reaching to tear off your pajamas. He needed to touch you, to feel you. He wanted you more than anything else.

Your clothes were soon discarded in a fit of passion and pleasure as he kissed down the heated skin of your neck. The chill in the night air ran across your bare flesh as his warmth pressed against your body. He reached down and placed himself at your entrance before pushing himself deep inside. You let out a breathy moan as he did so. You held your legs high against his sides as he started to pump in and out of you lovingly. He gave small moans and grunts as he kissed every piece of you he shoulder reach. He held you tight, your chest pressing against his.

You felt your body ache as your orgasm built and built. You gently scratched your nails against the soft skin of his back, making him moan with pleasure as he made love to you. Soon, between pants and huffs of curse words, your names, and compliments, you felt yourself getting closer. You let out a loud moan as you felt your pleasure wash over you. Klaus kissed you passionately before pulling back and giving a shiver and moan as he came shortly after. You laid there under him as he rested his forehead against yours, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." He panted.

"I love you." You told him. He opened his eyes and looked down at you. He adjusted himself to lean on his elbow as he looked down at you with almost a dumbfounded face. Then, a sweet, goofy smile stretched across his face.

"I love you."


	5. *Stay (Male!Reader)

Klaus truly cherishes the quiet moments in your relationship. Recently, things have been so chaotic and your relationships still being fairly new, it was nice to have a relaxing night in.

Ordering takeout, watching a movie, popcorn, a little beer, it was pure bliss. Klaus sat beside you, your arm hung low and your hand wrapped around his waist. He sat with his legs crossed, his attention on the movie, while one hand sat comfortably on your knee. You chatted throughout the film, commenting on specific actions and story. Occasionally chuckling at the comedic moments. But before you knew it, the movie was over, and it was beyond late.

"Shit well looks like I better be off." Klaus sighed as he checked the clock on his phone.

"Already?" You asked time had just flown by.

"oh yeah. Its waaaay past my bedtime." He joked as he sat up, stretched and gave a good yawn. He reached his arms above his head, pulling his shirt up enough to reveal that absolutely perfect tummy and V-line of his. You hadn't really thought about it that night, but that was all you needed. It flicked a switch. You desperately wanted to see what it lead to. You'd never had the privilege before.

"Aww C'mon, stay? Just a little bit longer?" You begged, tugging at his shirt for him to sit back down. He gave a content smile as he looked down at you.

"Don't you have work tomorrow or something?" He asked.

"I have the day off." You told him, tugging again. "Come ooon." You teased as you sat up, and the tips of your fingers tickled up his sides and belly.

"Ah haha! Stop that!" He swatted your hands away with a squeal as he shifted away from you with a wide smile. You paused and watched him as he watched you.

"Cmere!" You growled playfully as you hopped up from your seat and grabbed him before falling back onto the couch as the two of you giggled hysterically. You laughed as the way he squirmed happily in your arms, trying to reposition himself. You took one hand and reached for his head, running your fingers through his deep brown curls. You curled your fingers and gave a gentle tug, only to find that Klaus's body went still. He closed his eyes and let out a peculiar moan. Had you pulled too hard? Gone too far? "Sorry, too hard?"

"Oh, oh no. Don't be so gentle." He huffed with a smile as he looked up at you. You smiled back.

"Okay." And you pulled a little hard, once again he let a moan of pleasure as he let his head fall back with your pull, it left his neck completely vulnerable. You leaned forward and began kissing the soft skin, sucking and nibbling as you pulled a little harder. You sat on the couch, while Klaus adjusted himself so that he sat on your lap to give you more access to his neck. The way he moaned, it sent a shiver down your spine and it made your blood flow. Flow all the way down.

"Oh Y/N," Klaus moaned, his chest beginning to heave, "don't be so gentle, I can- ah." You pulled harder, wrapping the other hand around his waist as you bit his neck. Klaus shuttered and groaned happily. "That's it." He growled between gritted teeth. You felt the bulge in his tight jeans grown and become more and more restricted against your lap. Likewise, he felt yours rub against him and it made him smile with glee. Would this finally be the night? He felt like he was waiting for forever to actually have sex with you. He enjoyed getting to know you, the slow aspect just fine. But when it came down to it, Klaus craved you.

"I want you." You huffed into the crook of his neck as he started the playfully grind his hips against you.

"Take me then." He giggled as he watched you moan with his hip movements. He shuttered, your cock now making your pants uncomfortably tight. You needed relief, this was burning you alive, as it was him. You helped Klaus out of his shirt and ran your hands across his chest in a quick moment of admiration for his form. You looked up at him, into his deep green eyes as he smiled down at you. You reached a hand up and gently wrapped it around his neck. His smile widened.

You guided him down so he laid down beneath you as you topped him. He took your shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the living room. You unbuttoned and practically ripped his pants off of him as he watched with a giddy chuckle. You leaned over and gave a passionate and heated kiss as you pulled off his briefs. He wrapped his hands around you and left gentle scratches on your back. You moaned as you struggled to throw off your pants in the desperate moment. You eventually kicked them off and sat up as you pulled your pulsing boner out of your underwear. Finally, you felt free.

Klaus looked at it and gave a deep breath with a smile before looking back up at you. You shuffled forward until your tip was inches away from his mouth. You held the base as you watched him lick his lips before opening his mouth and stretching his tongue. He swirled it around your tip before he leaned forward to take more and more. He bobbed his head as he looked up at you. He watched as you closed your eyes and gave a pleased moan. Fuck, he's good. And he just kept working you, taking everything even and deepthroating until you realized how close you were. Oh no. You struggled but eventually pulled yourself away.

"Something wrong?" He asked coyly with an innocent smile.

"Not exactly." You grunted as you stood. You reached down and pulled him up and over by his waist. Now, he bent over the couch, his ass facing you. Klaus giggled as he playfully shook his ass from side to side. You knelt for a moment and wet your lips. You held him apart, leaning forward and placing your tongue flat and licking all the way from his taint up past his hole. He gave a shiver that went up his spine as you ate him out. You then stood, spit in your hand, and reached down to slip one finger inside. He gave a small gasp.

"Oooohhh yes, cmon baby gimme your cock." He begged. You chuckled, standing behind him and rubbing your cock against his entrance. You leaned forward and gently bit the back of his ear.

"You weren't expecting this by any chance, were you?" He chuckled. He smiled.

"Well, I had hoped." You shared another kiss before you leaned back up and placed your tip at his ass. You slowly pressed in, thrusting forward as you slid all the way in with relative ease. He was tight and wet perfection. You started to thrust, slow and deep the first few until it became too much. Just a little more, just a little more. You grasped his hips and continued to fuck him. Soon you were panting and he was moaning your name.

You leaned forward again, your hips slapping against his ass as your orgasm started to build. Your hand dug into his hip as you reached your other hand to his neck and gently squeezed.

"Oh! Oh yes, harder y/n!" Klaus practically cried. You squeezed harder and slammed into him repeatedly. Fuck. "Yes, yes-almost-oh god–fuck!" He cried in pleasure as you chocked him. You felt him tense, and he went quiet for a moment before letting out a gasp. He came as you continued to fuck him, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned in pleasure. Suddenly you shuttered and your orgasm struck you. You gave a few more desperate thrusts as you came in his ass.

It took you a second, but eventually, you relaxed and pulled out. Klaus gave a small grunt as you turned over and sat down on the couch to relax. The two of you panted in the afterglow. He fell down in your lap, laying back with his body stretched across your legs. You chuckled at him.

"You okay?" You panted.

"Beyond." He smiled as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"So, you gonna stay the night?" You asked. Klaus laughed.

"Looks like I'll have to." He smiled. You leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.


	6. *SunShine (Thicc!Fem!Reader)

You had woken up and drifted back to sleep at least four times that morning. The first time, you opened your eyes and saw the darkness of the early morning. And so, you rolled over in bed and drifted back to sleep in the warm bed you shared. The second time, you saw small beads of light trickle throughout the drapes and down onto you. Still, the early morning was too cold, and you reached for the blankets which Klaus had unknowingly pulled off of you while he too went in and out of consciousness.

The third time, you saw that the sunlight now shining bright had woken you up. So you sat up, and moved to get up. Only to have the soft palm of a hand reach out and the fingers wrap around your wrist and hold it. You looked back and found Klaus with his eyes closed comfortably in bed. You gave in without a word and laid back down with him where he wrapped his arms around your form and soon you both drifted off back to sleep for another few minutes.

The final time you awoke, your head was pressed against the soft skin of Klaus's back and your arms were wrapped around his torso. You shifted, turning over to your bedside table to check the time. Not that it mattered, your day off was being well spent. It was afternoon. You sat up and looked around the room, groggy.

"Is it time to get up?" Klaus groaned beneath you. He turned over from his side to his back so he was now looking up at you with sleep-filled eyes.

"We've slept through more than half the day." You mentioned.

"Then why stop now?" He smiled and stretched his arms above his head before placing them behind. You smiled back and slipped back down under the covers to lay down beside him. The sheets were soft and welcoming, as was his skin. You placed a hand on his chest lovingly and closed your eyes once again as you traced your hand back and forth. He took your hand and gently pulled to bring your face closer to his where he planned a soft kiss on your lips.

"Mmh." You moaned softly as you smiled, your eyes stilled closed. Klaus watched you, pulling you closer until your chest lay on his, and his hand on your hip. The other brushing aside hair from your face where his knuckled then ran down your soft cheeks. "You're so good to me, yknow that?" You cooed. His smile widened to show a wide grin.

"You're good to me." He hummed

"No, I mean. You're good to me like no one else." You sat up slightly, on your elbow.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows looking up at you.

"No one else has looked at me like you have, or treated me like you have."

"Yeah?" He listened intently. You sighed, it was hard to express the way you felt and put them into words. You took a moment to think.

"You don't look down on me. You don't judge me for my appearance or body. You make me feel, confident and sexy in a way I've never felt before and I'm just...I'm very thankful for it." You smiled down at him.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm only treating you the way you treat me. The care and respect you've taught me. What you deserve." He explained. You shrugged.

"I don't know..." you paused and looked away as you thought for a moment.

"Besides, you're the one that's so sweet." He growled playfully, pulling you close once again and burying his face in your neck. He left ticklish kisses on your neck, forcing a squeal and a smile from you. He held you tightly to him and squeezed your ass. Your bare skin pressing against his. He rolled you on your side as he kissed you all over, hungrily. When he stopped and looked at you with a content smile, your heart skipped a beat.

"I love you." You blurted, not taking another moment to think of it. You had never officially said it, not like that. In passing, a quick and not sentimental thing. But in this moment it was loud and pure. It hit Klaus, hard. A spark lit in his eyes aa they twinkled in the afternoon light. He opened his mouth wider for a fantastic smile that spread across his face. He looked at you as if you were a new present he'd always wanted.

"What a coincidence! I love you!" He cheered with a laugh. He planted a sharp kiss which he pulled away from comedically. Then he gave another, and another, until he had rolled you on your back and he was now above you. Kissing you lovingly. That loving kiss soon started a fire, and it burned until it became passionate and heated.

You let out soft moans as you wrapped your arms around him, holding him close as he began to grind his hips against yours in the moment. He moaned as you felt his erection grow and rub against your panties. A hand reached up and groped your breasts as he let out soft sounds of pleasure and growing pain. He kissed down your neck and gently left hickeys and soft bites as he reveled in the sound of you moaning his name.

When enough was enough, he pulled down the only thing in his way, the panties you had slept in and tossed them aside. He ran a finger up your pussy and slide one inside. Once you were wet enough for comfort, he pressed himself at your entrance and slid his cock deep inside. You let out a pleased gasp as you felt him fill you. Your stomach was tight enough as it was, and now as he started to thrust slowly and deeply, it was getting worse.

"Ooooh fuck Klaus," you whined, "more." You begged. He obligated, rocking his hips faster against yours. He rested on his elbows to be closer to you as he fucked you. Gaining speed as your orgasm slowly approached. You wrapped your legs around him as the pressure built and built, you felt wonderfully dizzy and desperate. You felt yourself tighten around him and you soon came around him.

"Fuck-yes y/n," he gasped, "ooohh fuck!" He continued to fuck you, harder and faster as he closed his eyes and hid his face in your shoulder. It was your second orgasm that drove him over the edge. He let out a small cry of relief as he came, clinging to you as she shook. He gasped for hair as your highs melted away and you came back down to earth. "Oooh....fuck..." he panted, pulling himself up and letting his body fall down beside you. You looked over at him and giggled. "What?" He panted, looking over at you.

"I love you." You told him again. He huffed a smile out as he closed his eyes and regained his breath.

"I love you too sunshine."


	7. *Torture (Fem!Reader)

Klaus had been particularly bad the last week. He was especially needy, both emotionally and sexually. Every night he craved your body and asked to bury himself deep inside you. One thing that always annoyed you about Klaus was his habit of forgetting your own sexual needs.

Sex was always a comfortable vice for Klaus, and sometimes his desire for you consumed him so much he forgot to check on you a little. Just a few unsatisfied or annoying nights. But tonight, you would have your revenge.

You see, you fully planned to edge him for hours on end. You dressed yourself just right, just to drive him wild with lust. To make sure he knew you were in charge. He looked you up and down, licking his lips as you watched lust wash over his expression.

"Is it my birthday?" He joked as he approached you. You sat on the bed, black leather straps decorating your bra covered breasts and thighs. Heels hugging your feet as you lifted your leg. You stopped Klaus dead in his tracks, placing the heel to his stomach. He looked down, bringing his hands to caress your ankle and calf. He slowly knelt down to the floor, kissing up your leg.

"What will I call you tonight, darling? My lady? Ma'am? Mistress?" He purred, reaching his hands up to your thighs. You hummed in thought.

"Call me whatever you like. Tonight isn't for me," you pressed your heeled foot against the growing bulge in his tight skinny jeans, "its for you." He let out a soft gasp as his hips thrusted up at your touch. He reached his hands back to better buck up for more friction. You let the needy man dry hump your foot before you brought the toe of the shoe lower, pressing against his twitching balls. He let out a sharp moan.

"Ohh fuck. You're not happy with me, are you?" He asked after a little while of painful teasing. You pressed a little harder, knowing it would hurt him just right. His jaw dropped.

"You've always been a fast learner, huh? You're right. I'm not happy with you. Can you guess why?" You asked, removing your foot from his cock, and pushing him to the floor. You stood over him, looking down as he palmed his bulge with his hand.

"I forgot to do the dishes?" He asked. You kicked away his hand.

"No."

"I ate the last-" you chuckled at him.

"No." He thought for a little, watching you press your shoe onto his chest.

"I've been extra needy lately?" He finally asked.

"See? I knew you'd get it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so annoying." You knelt down, pressing your chest to his so he got an amazing view. You felt his aching bulge twitch against your clothed pussy.

"Its not that, that bothers me baby." You cooed. "You've been so wrapped up in your own head, you almost forgot about me." You started to grind yourself down on him. Making his breath hitch in his throat. "I thought I'd give you a little reminder." You whispered to him before pressing your lips to his. He held you close to him, kissing you back passionately and letting out sweet little moans as he did.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to-"

"Shhhhh. I know you are. And heres how you're going to apologize to me." You took his hands and pressed them over his head. You kissed and bit down his neck, working back up to nibble on his ear. "You're gonna do what I tell you do, understand?"

"Yes mistress." He breathed.

"You're not gonna so much as move unless I say so. You're not gonna cum unless I say so. And you're gonna be a good boy for me now, right?" You purred in his ear. He nodded, stilling underneath you, balling his hands into fists. "Good. Now," you let go of his hands, turned and knelt over his face, "eat up." You ordered.

Klaus's eyes widened at the sight of your soaking wet pussy hovering over his face. He reached his hands up to press your ass closer to his face before he buried himself in your tight hole. You let out a surprised gasp as he wet tongue lapped at your swollen clit through the fabric of your panties. He made sinful noises as he ate you out, moaning as he bucked his hips up into your face.

You knew he was painfully hard by the way he groaned when you pressed your palm against his cock. You had no intentions of rewarding him now. You ran your fingers along the struggling length in his pants. It pulsed and twitched, precum soaking through the fabric. You took his balls in your hands and squeezed roughly. He let out a pained moan into your folds. He started to pant as he went back to eating you out.

Soaking your panties, desperate to make you cum. You felt him suck at your clit and flick it gently with his tongue before engulfing it again. You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to quiet yourself. You felt you orgasm approach, grinding your hips down against his tongue. His arms hooking around your legs to keep you anchored to him. Your legs started to shake as your first orgasm rushed over you. Making you grind harder and hard down on him.

You soon pulled yourself off, already a shamefully panting mess. You stood to pull your panties off, instructing him to take off his pants. His hard cock sprung free happily. It was a bright, angry red at the head. He was so hard for you, it hurt. He whined as he watched you kneel over his cock.

"Now, since you were such a good boy and made me cum, I'll give you a little treat. But remember, you can't cum yet, not until I say so, alright?"

"Yes mistress." He nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt you sink onto him. His cock sliding in and filling you up perfectly. You still felt so sensitive from your last orgasm, you almost came again as he stretched you out so perfectly. Fuck he felt so good. And the way he moaned and gripped your thighs. Fuck, he made you weak.

You started bouncing on his cock, slowly, painfully slow. You watched his brow furrow, making him whine and pant. His nails gently dug into your flesh as he tried to urge you to fuck faster, harder. Unaware that a pace like that would be worse for him. His cock pressed up against your g-spot as you rode him, sending a flow of warm heat up your body. You moaned and soon you grew impatient. You needed to cum again. Your bouncing picked up, pounding your pussy onto his red, angry cock.

"Oh, oh, shit- ah- oh fuck!" He cried as you fucked him. He looked up at you, his eyes absolutely blown out in bliss as he begged. "Please, please, I wanna cum." He pleaded.

"Already? I'm not even close to being down with you." You growled, reaching a hand up to gently choke up. He let out a sweet gasp as you fucked him. Your second orgasm crashing into you, forcing a loud shout out of your lungs. You rode it out, slowly coming to a stop to feel him pulse inside you. "Fuck...what a good toy you're being for me." You told him, giving him another sloppy kiss. "This time, I think I'll let you fuck me." You told him. A light flickered in his eyes. You stood, bringing him to the bed where you bent over. You waved your soaking wet pussy at him, letting him come behind and rub his wet cock over your tight hole. You let out a loud moan with him as he push forward. His hands coming down to either side of your hips.

"Fuuuuuuuck. You- You feel so good." He purred before he started to trust. Starting at a good pace, not too fast and not too hard. You gripped the sheets as he fucked you. A third orgasm threatening to topple over again. "Shit. I'm close...I'm close...baby please. Please can I cum inside you?" You didn't respond at first, that third orgasm threatening to milk him dry. "Fuck! Please! Please! I need to cum! I need to! Ah! Ah! It hurts!" Suddenly he felt you push him back, forcing him to stumble back and away from you. Unable to keep his balance he toppled to the floor, sitting up just in time to watch you straddle him again.

You wrapped your arms around his head as you sank down on him. He held you tightly, trying to keep you close, trying to keep you from leaving him again.

"Hehe naughty boy, you almost came inside me didn't you?" You mocked him.

"Please let me cum. Please-fuck! Ah! Fuck It hurts, please! I need to cum." His eyes shut tight, holding you close to him as he buried his head on your shoulder. He bucked his hips up into you as you fucked one another. Finally, you gave in.

"M-Make me cum one more time and I just might-" he kissed you passionately before he threw his head back to the floor. His hips bucking up into you wildly, deeply. He grip keeping you on his cock as his feet kicked at the floor. He grounded his feet, pushing up with his thighs so deep. A few more hard, deep thrusts, you came around him. Letting out a sharp gasp.

"Y/N! Please!"

"Cum! Cum for me baby!" You told him, as soon as it left your lips, one last thrust drove his cock against your cervix. His cum flooding your willing pussy. He slowly began to relax as his orgasm raged on, making him twitch at times. He let out sweet and hopeless moans and curses. When he finally relaxed, you rested your head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek and neck. "Good boy."

"F-Fuck....babyyy..." he moaned.

"You did so good for me baby." You told him as he pushed back the sweat soaked hair that clung to his forehead. "You're such an amazing lover." You praised and held him tight to reassure him.


	8. *Good Boy (Male!Reader)

Klaus was always a needy lover. Whether on top or bottom, if he needed you, he needed you NOW.

As soon as your lips met his, you filled his lungs with such an intoxicating feeling, he always became desperate for more. It made him impatient and demanding. You just made him feel so special, it was a special kind of high. But this night would be different.

You've topped Klaus before, his sweet whines fill your memories. But you wanted more. Tonight, you'd be the greedy one. Just the thought of what you'd do him got you excited.

Klaus always came home a little stressed and in need of release in one way or another. Tonight he came a little later than usual, but uncommon but enough to mention. You watched from the living room as he entered and tossed his keys half-hazardly on an end table close to the door. You crossed your arms over your chest.

"You're home late." You observed. Klaus hung his head low as he shoved his coat and scarf off him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He moaned, not meeting your eyes as he made himself comfortable.

"You gonna tell me why?" You asked, making your way across the apartment to meet him at your bedroom door. He shrugged as he went about his business. He threw his shift off and stretched in front of the bedroom mirror. You smiled at the sight.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He groaned.

"Mh." You mused at the sight of his shirtless form. It was a common sight but nonetheless a fun one. He noticed you starring and chuckled.

"Like what you see?" He asked, spinning to the side to show off the way his ass fit in his pants. You approached him from behind, holding his hips so his ass pressed perfectly against you. "Oh! Ho ho...someones in a mood." He leaned into your embrace and pressed back. "You're not upset with me for coming home late are you?" He cooed, reaching back to wrap his fingers around the back of your neck.

"Maybe I am." You huffed into his neck before taking a gentle bite. His jaw dropped as he watched you in the mirror. He watched your hand crawl down from his hip to his cock. He let out soft moans as you sucked and nibbled at his neck while your hand made his cock spring to life. It pulsed and twitched to your touch. The moans he made, you wanted more of them. More, louder, strained even.

"Ohh fuck, love." He let out as you pulled down his pants to let his cock string free so you could stroke him.

"I've been waiting for you all night." You whispered in his ear.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Is that what you want? My naughty boy." He shuttered in your arms as you whispered the dirty name in his ear.

"Yes baby, punish me." He pleaded. A cunning smile stretched across your face. You finally let go of him, leaving him naked in the cold for a moment before returning with a rope to tie his wrists together.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" You asked him as your hands slid across his ass. You whimpered softly, only answering when you gave a harsh spank.

"Yes! Yes baby I'll be a good boy." His voice was heavenly, it made your cock twitch and leak with excitment.

You took a knee in front of him, opening your mouth and letting your tongue hang out. Klaus watched you with heavy eyelids and a heaving chest. You placed your tongue centimeters away from his naked twitching cock. His eyes begged for you to suck him, his hips even bucked just to feel your hot breath on him. His eyes opened wide as you suddenly took him in and sucked him down. You bobbed your head and moaned around him as you played with yourself.

He let out a strained whine as his jaw went slack. The feeling of your mouth drove him wild and the way you moved was sinful. He watched you pull away to work your tongue around his tip before curling it around he shaft and working him further.

"F-Fuck! You're so good...I'm-ugh-close already..shit."

You gave his ass a squeeze to keep him close as you gave him a few more good pumps before he came. He threw his head back and let loose a gorgeous cry of pleasure as he came down your throat. You pulled back a porn worthy pop. He panted as he watched you stand and look him up and down, your raging hard cock in hand. He looked you up and down and then gave an adorable, knowing, smile.

"I wonder..." you pulled on his wrists so he crashed into you, "how many times can you cum...before you break." You growled. A goofy smile stretched across his face as you groped his ass.

You pulled his hands above his heads and pushed him to the bed. You quickly rolled a condom over yourself before lathering it in lube. You gave yourseld a few good pumps before running your fingers over his hole. You pressed a finger in and watched him roll his head back into the mattress as you fingered him. Soon you pressed yourself against him and drove into him as you held onto his thighs.

You watched his expression melt as you started you rock your hips and fuck him. He felt so tight and warm and perfect. It was so hard not to let yourself go. You started slow enough before you got impatient and started really pounding into him. He reached up and gripped onto the sheets above him as he let you ravage him.

His eyes rolled back into his head, his cock hard once again, bouncing to the rhythm of your thrusts. You moaned as felt him twitch around you. You reached a hand down and started pumping his wet cock as you fucked him. He let out a sharp gasp and he pulled his legs up further for you. He looked up at you and gave a sweet smile before it was replaced by utter pleasure. He twitched in your hand and you knew he was close when he let his mouth hang open again. Just a few more deep, hard thrusts and he came again.

He squirt his mess all over his tummy and chest as you pulled yourself out of him. Your own cock twitching furious at the loss of contact. You turned him over and pulled his ass up for you to slap and bite furiously.

"Ohhh fuuuuuuck..." he moaned out as you slowly sheathed yourself deep inside him once again.

"You've been so good for me tonight baby." You stayed still, spanking him as you pleased. "Letting me do what I want with you. You make me feel so good." You ran a hand down the arch of his back, letting your fingers curl in his hair. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I...I- want you to cum baby..." he huffed.

"Yeah? You want me to cum in that tight ass of yours?" You gave a firm and harsh thrust.

"Ugh! Uhuh..." He moaned. You chuckled and began thrusting again. He let out mindless moans and cries as you pounded into him. Fucking him senseless. You held tightly onto his hips as you railed him. Again and again and again, reveling in the pleasure. You fucked him through a third orgasm, watching him drool onto the sheets below.

Your own orgasm building and building, your body begging you for release. You leaned down, unable to control yourself for much longer as your hips smacked against his ass. You bit down on his shoulder to ground yourself, unable to stop. You had to cum. He let out a slew of weak moans and groans as you felt him close to his final climax. You reached down and desperately tugged on his cock to milk him one last time.

You finally let yourself cum after him. Your body shaking over his blissed-out and relaxed form. Once your orgasm washed over you, you collasped beside him to catch your breath. When you finally came back down to earth, you looked over at him. He was in absolute bliss. You turned and ran a comforting hand down his back.

You shared a sweet kiss as you pulled him into your arms. This man drove you wild just as much as he drove you crazy.


	9. *Revealing (Fem!Reader)

Date night! 7pm, you're all dolled up, the makeup, the hair, the outfit, the attitude! You're looking great and feeling frisky. You browse your phone as you wait for Klaus to finish getting ready. He always took forever, he was just so particular sometimes.

You hear the bedroom door open and you look up from the couch. Klaus's slender figure steps out, wearing what could hardly be called clothes. It was absolutely sinful. His pants, skin tight and clinging to his hips. Your eyes traced up his belly to see a sheer blouse that "covered" his chest and arms. It was all surprisingly formal, and yet it was VERY Klaus.

You watched him step to the side and examin himself in the hallways mirror once more. You watched him play with his hair as you crept up to him. Your hand resting on his exposed hip before your nails gently scratched at the mesh covered flesh.

"Ooh! Getting frisky already, love?" He chuckled. You rested your head on his shoulder and pulled his hair to the side to plant tender kisses across his neck. He gave a happy moan before slipping out of your grasp. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He warned with a smile.

"Are you denying me?" You giggled at him. He took your hand and pulled you into a sweet embrace.

"Isn't the fun part of a date the sexual tension?" You scoffed with a smile as he handed you your coat and guided you out the front door.

The night was fun and simple. It was a refreshing break from Klaus's usual shinanigans. It started with a casual dinner, a few drinks, then some dancing at a local club. A small, otherwise quiet place that Klaus could enjoy with you. The whole night he had you laughing, smiling, enjoying your time together. All the while, slowly unbuttoning his already revealing shirt. It made you swoon inside.

Klaus was never modest, he was footloose and fancy free, and thats how you liked him. But tonight, he was toying with you. He would rub soft circles on your knees with his thumb under the table at dinner. He eyed your figure at every turn, brushed his hands against your breasts and ass whenever he could. And when the two of you dance, well, the grinding alone was indecent. He was asking for it, and you knew it. He always did this when he wanted to be fucked silly.

So you cut the night short before either of you could get too drunk to do anything. The moment that apartment door closed, you were on top of him. Your lips crashed into his as you kissed, your hands tearing at the fabric of his shirt. His chest, glistening from sweat, heaved as you ran your hands down it. His sweet moans filled the air as you pressed him against the wall.

"Oohoho...Looks like somebody can't handle a little teasing." You pressed your hand to his neck, keeping his against the wall. His expression turning from surprise to utter delight.

"Don't play games with me, you knew exactly what you were doing." You curled your fingers around his neck, he bit his lip with a smile. "And you know what I do to naughty boys who tease me. Don't you?" He gave a small giggle and nodded his head. You let go. "Bedroom, now." You growled before letting him go. He quickly shuffled to your shared room. You followed, kicking off your shoes and getting as comfortable as you could. The night ahead would be long and wild.

You turned the corner to your room to finger Klaus sitting on the bed and tossing his shirt aside. He smiled at you and leaned back onto the bed to show himself to you. You could already see the bulge in his pants, struggling against the tight fabric. The sight alone made you shiver. God, the things that cock has done to you. The thought makes you wet.

You approached him, running gentle fingers from his thigh, brushing up against his bulge and flying free up his chest. He let out a sharp gasp.

"I don't know what to do first." You confessed, running your fingers through his hair. You gripped tight and pulled him closer. He let out a relaxed sigh as his mouth hung open. "I doubt a spanking would do you any good." You cooed. "Maybe I'll fuck you silly, so every idea of testing me leaves your sorry skull. Or maybe, I'll edge you till you beg." His eyes shot open. Klaus may have been a bit of a sadist, but the way you edged always drove him insane without fail. You were villainous the way you teased and prepped him. You were down right cruel.

"Y/N...I haven't been that bad, have I?" He looked so sad there, at your mercy. He was trying to throw you off. You pushed him down to his knees.

"Up to you. If you can please me like this, I'll reconsider." You told him as you undressed yourself, leaving you naked to him. His eyes went straight to your pussy, already wet for him. He leaned forward, hands clinging to your thighs, and pressed his tongue flat against your clit. He lapped at your juices, already panting and moaning as he ate you out. He was sloppy and needy as always. It made your knees week the way he ate you up. You ran your fingers through his hair again and let out a satisfied moan.

Five orgasms. He could give you five orgasms, and then he could cum you decided. He flicked his tongue and sucked on your clit, toying with the thing as his nails dug into the flesh of your ass and thighs. He was desperate and so were you. The electric feeling ran through your body as you felt your orgasm approach, you let out small moans as you came. He slurped and licked at your hole as you came. When your orgasm passed, you pushed him away so he sat on the floor, pressed up against the bed.

"Good boy. Now, take out your cock." You demanded. He practically tore his pants off to set himself free. His erect cock springing free, resting against his stomach. You knelt down, placing yourself above it. You leaned in close. "So, here's what I want you to do, everytime you're going to cum, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Oh please, please baby don't be so mean-"

"Do you want me to stop? Because I leave you right here to jerk yourself off." You told him. He began to pout. "Thats what I thought. You remember our safe word, right?" You asked him. He nodded and you gave him a sweet and passionate kiss before you slid him inside you with ease. You were so wet and warm and tight. Klaus's eyes rolled back into his head. "And one more thing, you're not allowed to touch me." He let out a soft whine. "I'm gonna use you, fuck you to my heart's content. Teach you to tease me." You cooed in his ear before you bit his earlobe and began to bounce on his cock.

He balled his fists on either side of himself as you rode him. He made you feel so full, he hit all the right spots. At this rate, you might cum faster than you thought. Your body was greedy for him. You slowly slid up and down before rocking back and forth. Your hands clinging to his shoulders. He let out strained moans as he watched you ride him. He wanted to touch you so bad.

You toyed with your clit as you fucked him, moaning his name. You felt the jolts of electricity once again, you started to slow down, just to savor the feeling, but Klaus caved. His hands shot up to your ass and hips, pushing you down on his cock. He humped his hips up, smashing into you as he fucked you back. You let out a shocked gasped as you came around his cock. He fucked you through your orgasm, just trying to reach his own. You pushed up snd off of him.

"You bastard! I didn't say you could touch me! You were just trying to get yourself off weren't you!?" You stood, walking to your bedside table as you talked.

"Please baby, I'm so hard it hurts." You watched him as he struggled to stand. You pulled out some "sex-safe" rope and a butt-plug. His eyes stared at the objects in your hand.

"Go ahead, say the safe word, say 'no' and I'll stop." You told him. His lip quivered for a moment before he bit it again. Precum leaked from his cock as you started to tie him to the bed-post. He never said 'no', he never asked you to stop. He let you push him to the floor again, get on his knees, and tigh his arms to the bed-post at the end of the bed. He watched you with glazed over, lust filled eyes as you knelt before him. His arms now restricted. He pulled, unable to go any further than a few feet. Unable to touch you, more importantly.

You poured lube into your hand and reached around to play with his ass. He let out a sharp moan as you started to finger him, leaving kisses and hickies across his neck. His jaw dropped and his voice hitched when you pressed the plug to his hole. He shuttered as you pushed it inside. His cock hopped up as it twtiched, precum drooling down the head. You smiled at his expression.

You got on all fours, and held your ass high in the air for Klaus to watch you. You swayed back and forth and he seemed to follow you, tongue hanging out so he could helplessly lap at your soaked cunt. You moaned as he tried to reach you fully, but unable to get to you. You pulled away, and then slid back so the head of his cock pressrd against you. It twitched with need. You pushed back so he slid in with ease. He let out a loud gasp.

Unable to hold youself back, you rocked forward and back on his cock. Needing to cum again. You fucked yourself on him, using his cock like you would a dildo.

"F-Fuuuuuuck...baby... you're so wet." He told you, letting his head hang low to watch you fuck yourself with him.

"And you're so big and thick. I wonder, how many times I can deny you beforr you break." You told him. He let out a sad whimper that sent a shiver down your spine. Soon your third orgasm came and went and your fourth was starting to build when he started to plead.

"Fuck! Fuck! Let me cum! Please! I'm so close! I can't hold it back!" He cried. Reluctantly, you pulled yourself away. Both your bodies crying out in frusrtation, begging for release. He let out a dissatisfied shout and inhaled through his teeth. He struggled against his restraints beforr he felt the familiar feeling of your wet cunt against the tip of his cock. "Please...please...fuck me." He croaked. You couldn't stop yourself, you slid onto him once again. It felt so good.

"Mmmhh fuck... You like it when I use you, don't you Klaus?" You asked as you fucked yourself on his cock. He nodded his head, eyes shut tight.

"Yes mistress... I love your perfect pussy...uh! Fuck..."

You reached back and started toying with your clit, your orgasm inching closer and closer with every movement you made. Your fourth orgasm crashed into you, rocking your body and making you weak. You hardly had the energy to continue.

"Ahh! Ahh fuck, mistress! Please! Please let me cum! I-It hurts..." He whined out as you slowly rocked back and forth on his cock. With a smile, you pulled off.

"Fine, since you've been so good." You untied his restraints, but before you knew it, he had you back on the ground. He groped you roughly, sliding his cock back in and starting at a brutal pace. "Ah! Fuck! Klaus, c-careful!" At that pace, your last orgasm came faster than expected and now with Klaus reaching a hand down to roughly play with your clit, it was more than enough, it was too much. His hips smacked into yours, fucking you senseless until your fifth and finaly orgasm came. Seconds later you felt it, you felt his thrusts turn sloppy and his cock twitch violently inside you.

He came deep inside of you, rocking his hips as he did, a cry of pleasure leaving his lips. You shook beneath him, knowing you were the cause of his desperation, you smiled. He let go of you, falling to the floor and letting out another moan as he sat down. Panting, you sat up, taking note of the amount of cum that oozed out of you.

"Y-You okay?" He asked, leaning against the bed. You smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah...you?" He nodded back.

"Oh yeah." You smiled at one another and gave sweet kisses before starting to clean up. "I didn't realize I got you that riled up." He chuckled.

"Are you kidding? You drive me crazy, baby, I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." You smiled.


	10. *Hair Pulling (Gender Neautral Reader)

You sat on the couch, nonchalantly brushing through Klaus's hair as you watched tv together. He sat happily between your thighs. Klaus always liked to be fawned over. He basked in the glory of being pampered and tended to, especially when it came from you. Having you do something as simple as brush through his hair, made him feel so relaxed and cared for. And no one else could do it like you could.

You ran your hands through his long locks of hair, the soft feeling coming to a sudden halt when you tugged on a knot. Klaus let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pull so hard." You chuckled as you gently untangled the knot and went back to brushing.

"It's okay. Just be a little more careful next time or you'll give me a tent." He giggled to himself. You paused.

"What?" You asked.

"Hm?" He turned back and up to look at you.

"What do you mean 'give you a tent'?"

"Oh. Like...a boner." He smiled. Your cheeks felt warm.

"You'll get hard if I pull your hair?" You asked for confirmation.

"Mhm." He nodded. You ran your fingers through his hair again, closer to his scalp this time. You curled your fingers into a firm fist, and pulled. You watched Klaus's jaw drop as he reached up to your hand.

"Like this?" You cooed. His eyes reached up to you again as he bit his lip and nodded again, clearly enjoying it. You tugged again, forcing another gasp from him as you pulled back up to the couch. His reactions made you feel weak for him. You looked down and saw a firm bulge pressing from his pants. He was already so turned on?

"Fuck, you got me." He sighed, opening his eyes to look over at you with a needy gaze. You removed your hand from his hair and quickly worked to toy with his bulge. You pressed your palm to it and moved as you watched his eyes roll back and his hips buck into your touch.

"Damn, seems I've made a bit of a mess out of you." You giggled as you leaned in to nibble at his ear. "I guess I should take care of you." He let out a soft moan.

You pulled down his pants and watched his hard cock spring free. You took it in your hand and pumped him as you kissed and nibbled down his neck, soaking in every delicious moan that escaped him. You kissed down his body until you met his throbbing cock. You took him in your mouth and watched his toes curl beneath you as you sucked on him. Only coming up to take a handful of hair, and tug his head back against the back of the couch. He let out a needy moan.

You decided enough was enough when you stood and had him watch as you undressed yourself. You straddled his cock, rubbing yourself as you pressed your lips to his in a passionate and breathy kiss. He moaned into your lips as his hands came up to grasp at your tender flesh. He squeezed as his other hand ran down your back to run his fingers along your entrance.

You pulled away from the kiss and ran a few fingers across his lips before he hungrily took them in his mouth to suck and gently bite. You pulled your fingers out, having collected his spit, you pulled your fingers down and readied yourself with it. He grabbed ahold of your ass and spread you open for him before you slowly slid down on his cock. You reached around and pulled at his hair as he filled you.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He let out a loud gasp, as if to be inside you was some great relief. He let his jaw hang open as you bounced on his cock. Watching his angelic expressions as you fucked him. Your hands sat happily on his chest as his sat on your hips, keeping you anchored to him.

He always hit you just right, especially like this. The sounds he made alone had your aching flesh twitching with delight. But he hit you so perfectly at the same time, you were already so close. It was so easy to get off on him. You rubbed your ass against his lap, grinding on his cock to sooth the burning pleasure in your belly. You let out sweet moans for him, watching him reach up to kiss you again as you rode him.

He grabbed at your ass and squeezed harshly, earning himself another tug at his hair. Your fingers lost themselves in his hair, firmly pulling as you started to bounce again. The tight pleasure in you becoming too much. You had to cum. You bounced faster, harder, desperate to cum on his cock.

"Fuuuuuck. Uh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah." He panted helplessly under you. His eyes opening wide to watch you unravel around him. "Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum, Im gonna cum-"

"Cum with me baby." You growled through gritted teeth as you fucked him, pulling his hair harshly one more time before you felt his cock twitch inside.

"C-Cumming! Cumming! Ah!" He shouted, clinging to you as your nails left soft scratches on his scalp. You felt yourself fall apart, cumming as you felt the familiar feeling him flooding your tight hole.

You leaned in to give him a passionate and loving kiss as you rode out your orgasm. Reality soon crashing back around you as your chests heaved and you started to catch your breath. He smiled up at you, a sweet and broken smile.

"Fuck if I had known you liked it that much..." you panted out before another kiss and a gentle tug at his hair once more.

"Don't get carried away now." He warned as he kissed down your tender neck. You let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around your torso to keep you close.


	11. The Lingerie

You had it all planned out. You knew exactly what you were going to do, you had it all in your pretty little head. This year for your anniversary you were going to do something special, something classy and fun. A cozy night in to wine and dine your sweetheart, you even bought him flowers, his favorites. You just didn't know where the time had gone.

You anxiously tapped your foot in the elevator as you looked down at the watch on your wrist. Fuck, you were running late. He was supposed to be home soon and you hadn't even started setting up yet. As the doors opened you flew through the halls to your apartment where you stood outside, fumbling with the bags in your arms, trying to get out your keys. You threw open the door and rushed to put everything away. To get the flowers in some water, to set out ingredients, to get everything together until...

You heard a soft familiar voice call to you from your bedroom. You froze. Your heart sank. You slowly crept over and opened the door. Inside was a scene out of a movie. The dark room lit only by candles, rose peddles littering the floor, table tops, your bed. And on said bed laid a very proud figure. Klaus sat there, a smile stretched across his face. Your eyes trailed down his body, covered conservatively with a silk robe.

Your heart began to race. All the anxiety and stress you had pent up was beginning to wash away at even the sight of him.

"Happy Anniversary." Klaus called from the bed, sitting up before standing to remove the robe. The fabric dropped to the floor to reveal a decedent scene of white lace. His chest covered by intricate details that cascaded down his torso to his hips and highlighting the V shape of his body. Your mind went blank.

"Naughty boy," you cooed, "tempting me with dessert before I've even made dinner?" You closed the door behind you. He made you feel hungry, insatiable even. His bulge sat in the white lave panties, constricted and held by force. His thighs glistening in the candle light. Fuck.

"You're making dinner?" He flashed a bright smile, like he was breaking character while filming a porno. You chuckled as you approached him.

"I was, but you're distracting me." You reached out a hand and curled your fingers around his practically bare ass. He gave a pained hiss. "I'll have to punish you for that." You leaned in, nibbling his earlobe. He melted in your arms like butter. He was so easy to toy with. So eager to please. His reactions always made something in you burn with satisfaction.

"As you wish." He whispered as you ran your nails up his back before reaching the back of his skull. You roughly pulled the hair and wrenched his head back to give you open access to his neck. Where you left hickies and love bites as you pleased, soaking in his helpless moans before stealing a wanting kiss.

He moaned into your lips, his hand coming up to caress your face as he gave sloppy and desperate kisses. He tasted like rock candy, like pure sugar. You pulled away to his disappointment, he leaned forward trying to chase you. You pushed him back against the bed, forcing him to take a seat. He held his legs out open for you as he watched you. He bit his lip as you knelt down, your hands starting to toy with his already hard cock through the panties.

"Seeing as you went through all this trouble, I guess I should be good to you." You shrugged, pulling the fabric down off his cock to let it bounce free. It was always so ready and willing. As obedient and good as he was. It greeted you happily as it bounced, the res tip twitching with excitement. You smiled, reaching a hand around his base. His breath hitched in his throat, head lolling back as you licked the pre-cum off his tip. It bounced on your tongue, sensitive to the touch. His tip was incredibly sensitive, and you knew it.

You opened your mouth, resting the tip flat on your tongue and licking it like a lollipop. You circled your tongue around it, listening to the helpless moans he let out and reveling in the jolts it sent through his body. You took in his tip, bobbing your head up and down as you hand slowly worked his shaft. Your other hand placed firmly on his thigh, gently leaving scratches down it.

"Ooohhh fuuuuck Y/N...." He moaned. You continued, long, slow strokes. He looked down at you, his eyelids heavy, his mouth hanging open as he watched in admiration and pleasure. "Fuck it feels so good." He whined. You took more of him in, working faster, earning practically a yelp from him as he thighs tensed under your grasp. You worked him and worked him and worked him, picking up speed until you watched his hand grasp the sheets below. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- uh- uh-yeah- I'm gonna cum, fuck- I'm cumming-ah!" He bucked his hips up, cumming down your throat as he let sweet pants and moans.

"Good boy, Klaus." You praised as you stood, looking down on his decorated and weary form. You smiled a cruel and wanting smile. "Always such a good boy for me." You started to undress yourself, watching his eyes widen at the reveal of your body. He reached out to touch you, to press his face into your breasts and massage them to his liking. He sucked on your nipple while his hand played with the other. His free hand snaking down to your ass and squeezing. You rewarded him with a sweet moan.

You pulled away from him, reaching into your bedside table, you pulled out a familiar toy. Klaus looked almost concerned. A cock ring that had a vibrator attached to it was usually for your pleasure, but you had something else in mind. A second toy confirmed his suspicions. You ordered him to lay down on the bed properly, swinging your legs over his chest as if to start a 69 position. But now, you drenched the second toy in lube, a plug, and gently pressed it into his ass. He let out helpless but pleased moans, only interrupted by the cock ring being slid on, and turned up all the way.

"Ah! Fuck! Thats a lot." He groaned. His sensitive but already hardening cock twitching wildly between his thighs. You looked back at him, his eyes shut tight as he struggled to comprehend to feeling. You leaned back, pressing your soaking wet pussy against his lips. "Mph!" He cried, his hands coming down to your ass to playfully grab and squeeze. Soon he got to work, licking and sucking at your clit.

"Aahhh fuck. Good boy. Always such a good boy. Take what your master gives you." You cooed as he ate you out. He was always so good at oral, even when distracted. And distracted he was. Sometimes the vibrator jolted waves of electricity unexpectedly and it made him spasm. He'd let out a muffled cry into your clit before getting back to work. His thighs were starting to clench whenever the toy picked up its vibrations.

The way he licked you, almost absent-minded, like he was playing with you too. It made you crazy, it drove you wild to see him in such a compromising situation and still he was being coy. You leaned forward, drooling over his tip before taking it into your mouth.

"Ah! Oohhh fuck!" He cried before pulling you in closer to wilding lap at your clit. It hit you just right, making you climax as you sucked on his tip. "Oh god! Y/N!" He threw his head back and began bucking his hips up again, his second orgasm making its way through him as you pulled away. His cum spewing out and onto your face. He let out short pants as he started to relax. You turned off the cock ring and licked up what cum you could. It was sweet, Klaus always tasted so sweet.

"You can't possibly think I'm done with you yet." You chuckled as you moved to get off of him.

"Wh-what?" He panted. You stroked his cock as you adjusted your now soaking wet pussy over him. You watch his eyes widen at the sight. His chest heaving with slight exhaustion as blood rushed back down. He began to harden again, pulsing as the sensitive skin started to ache. "Oh- Wa-Ah! Ahahah oooooohhh fuck!" He moaned out as you sank down on him. His hands gripping your hips.

"Mmmmmhh yeeess babyy." You hummed as you started to grind. Earning a soft whimper from your lover. As you slowly rolled your hips back and forth, you turned your attention to the lingerie top Klaus still wore. You followed the lacey design until you spotted his nipples peaking out. You grinned.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" He cried as you reached up to play with them. Pulling the fabric aside to get a better angle. You smiled as you watched his head dart down to your hands, back up to you, and then back up to rest his head against the pillow. His eyes rolling back into his head.

"So sensitive." You chuckled, picking up the speed. Your own body aching for another orgasm. You reached down and turned the vibrating cock ring back on. The shock of electricity against your clip shot through you, threatening to pull your orgasm from you.

"No! Fuck! Ooooh goooood!" He roared. "Ohh mmph...f-feels so good it hurts! Fuck! Fuck it feels so good. You make me feel so g-gooooood." He gripped your hips so tight it would leave marks when he removed his hands. Watching him, so far gone all he could do was moan your name and a series of curses. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" His eyes rolled back into his head as you fucked him senseless. You couldn't help it, besides, you needed to cum too. You let yourself move just right, so his twitching, pulsing, raging cock hit just right.

So perfect it sent you over the edge within a few thrusts, and him as well. He let out a helpless gasp as the last slap of your hips came down. You felt him cum again. He pressed his hips up against you as he shook, holding you there so he could spew what little cum he had left onto your tight hole.

You panted, watching over him as the dust settled and you began to recover. You brushed a few strands of hair from him face as you assessed your damage. You pulled off him, removing the toys and cleaning the two of you off before bringing him some water. He laid there, blissed out. A silly, satisfied smile stretching across his face.

"Happy Anniversary." You cooed as you left sweet kisses all over his face and neck, making his smile widen.


End file.
